


Mirror, Mirror

by Furorscribiendi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, slight D/s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-11
Updated: 2012-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-29 09:02:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furorscribiendi/pseuds/Furorscribiendi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco's Head Boy and doing hallway duty at night when he finds a certain someone in a room with a certain mirror. Funny how some things have a way plaguing you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror, Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspirec by a challenge from Opposites-Yet-Attracted Fuh-Q-Fest (a now defunct Yahoo group). The challenge was: Harry (or Draco) gets quite a shock when he looks into the Mirror of Erised. he wasn't quite expecting that. (Carawen)

Draco was bored. Patrolling the halls was just as boring as it had been two years ago when he was Slytherin prefect. Being Head Boy did have its perks, however. Your very own suite, complete with bathroom and waiting room, cushy bed and furniture, place for your pet or owl…yes, all in all, it was pretty nice.

But hallway duty…hell, he’d rather be sleeping through Divination class or luring Harry out somewhere and getting him into trouble. It was vastly amusing to see Harry scramble for an excuse. What was impressive was that it was usually a good one. He was pretty sure that –

A sound coming from a room just up ahead made him pause. It sounded rather pained and a bit strangled. It was probably some runty first-years who had some idiotic little squabble. He walked up to the door silently and opened it a crack, peering in. There certainly was someone in the room. It was only Harry and he was standing there with a look of absolute horror on his face before he croaked out the words, ‘Not him’. And before Draco could so much as smirk in triumph, Harry turned and bolted from the room, slamming the door open to flee down the hall.

The only problem with this was that Draco had been squashed flat against the wall like an unwanted fly when Harry bolted. He kicked the door off of him and dusted his robes while watching Harry’s streaking figure.

“Sodding prat.” Draco muttered as he fixed his mussed hair. “Hm, what’s this?”

The doorknob that he had used to open the door was currently missing. Draco reached down and felt his hand close around a soft material. If he couldn’t even see the doorknob anymore, it had to be an invisibility cloak.

“Lost something, Potter?” he sneered softly as he folded it neatly; this would certainly come in handy.

He stuck his head into the room, looking around before he walked in. Just what could be in here that would make Harry freak out and flee for his very life? The room was bare save for a few windows that let in the moonlight and a mirror. It was mounted on the wall in front of him, with the ornate frame barely touching the ground. His eyes scanned over it, taking in the peculiar inscription before he gave a laugh.

“This is what scared Potter?” he chuckled as he walked up to it and tapped its surface, seeing only himself. “Mirror, mirror on the wall…” he broke off into a fit of snickers. “What a waste of time…”

He turned to leave when he caught a glimpse of a leg in the mirror. His brow furrowed as he looked behind him to see absolutely nothing.

“Odd…” he muttered as he looked back at the mirror.

That was when he got a shock. Standing there, right in the mirror, wearing school robes with arms wrapped around one another and nuzzling was him…and Harry.

Draco gaped at the mirror in shock, Harry’s invisibility cloak falling from his now nerveless fingers. This certainly had to be some sort of Dark magic. Did the mirror show your innermost fear or the like? Perhaps it was, quite simply, a sadistic torture device? Was it meant to drive you insane?

His heart froze into place when they started kissing and rather passionately as well. Draco’s brain wasn’t quite thinking straight. Run, stay, walk up to the mirror, pick up the cloak, keep watching, flee, sit, stammer, get Harry, bolt, keep watching, scream bloo –

Even his confused brain ground to a halt when his mirror self broke off the kiss and looked at him with a supremely satisfied smirk and rather feral look in the grey eyes. The mirror Harry looked at him as well with an amused and hungry gleam in his eyes before he pulled the mirror Draco back into a kiss.

His brain ground back into action at that. Him kissing _Harry_ like there was no tomorrow. Harry kissing _him_ like there was no tomorrow. He backed away from the mirror, aghast. Partially at what he was seeing, but partially at himself. It was revolting, it was disgusting, it was horrific yet there was a small part of him that rather liked what it was seeing and was rather turned on by it.

All this was running around his brain but it all resulted in was him bolting from the room, cloak forgotten, with one very loud vocalisation.

“Argh!!”

___________________________________________

It had been two weeks, two whole weeks. He hadn’t eaten properly as his appetite had practically vanished. He was irritable, cranky, surly and truly a bigger git than what the Gryffindors considered Professor Snape to be. So far as he knew, the first-years thought he was a complete monster, the second-years were too terrified of him to step out of line. The third and fourth-years were simply timid and avoided him as best they could. The fifth and sixth-years were full of hot air and suffered from many detentions with Filch. Seventh-years couldn’t be bothered with him, as they had to study for N.E.W.Ts, which suited him just fine.

Every time he tried to sleep, all that popped into his head was the image of him and Harry kissing.

It was driving him nuts. It started to creep into his thoughts during class, and he sometimes found himself staring at Harry, as if it would answer all his problems. The way Harry would run a hand through his messy hair if he was frustrated or embarrassed or the way you could see the smile in his green eyes when he grinned…the way they gleamed when he was obviously coming up with something questionable. It was all driving him nuts.

He’d had enough and he was going to end it now.

At the moment, he was pacing outside the room with the mirror, glancing at his watch every so often. He’d sent Harry an anonymous note, asking him to meet him here close to midnight. Harry had better show up or –

A muffled curse made him look up abruptly to see absolutely nothing. He wasn’t that stupid. He realised he left the cloak before; Harry more than likely had it back now and was creeping away this very moment.

“I’m the one who sent you that note,” he said quietly before he muttered, ‘Daft fool’ under his breath.

Nothing came in reply and, as the minutes started to stretch out, Draco was getting the distinct feeling that he must have been a complete idiot to talk to air when a swish came and Harry suddenly appeared. If anything, Harry looked absolutely horrid. His hair was messier than usual and he looked haggard. His eyes were exhausted and a bit red with a wary light in them.

“What then?” Harry asked in a tight voice.

“In here.” Draco said as he opened the door.

A wild sort of look came to Harry’s eyes. “No!” he spoke so quickly that it sounded like a whispered croak.

“I don’t like this room as much as you do.” Draco replied quietly before he took a deep breath. “Please?”

Now shock came to Harry’s eyes. “Did-Did you just say –”

“Yes.” Draco said cutting him off abruptly.

“Merlin, now I know I need sleep.”

“Look, the sooner it’s over with…”

Harry nodded his head and walked in. Draco could see the pale, ill look on the other’s face but he didn’t say anything. He walked in after the brunette, firmly closing the door behind him. Quietly, he muttered a fairly strong silencing spell; he’d be damned if what happened in this room became fodder for the rumour mills.

The mirror was still hanging on the wall. Harry had stood beside it with his eyes stubbornly fixed on the floor. Or maybe it was his feet. Draco didn’t really care. He simply wanted answers. He approached the mirror and Harry slowly, as if one of them would be the first to attack. It was Harry that struck first, predictably and startling at the same time.

“Why Malfoy?” Harry’s voice was low, muted as if in fear. “Why did you want to meet me here?”

Draco didn’t say anything for a long moment. “I saw you leaving here two weeks ago,” he paused long enough for Harry to make the obligatory outraged and affronted noises. “I came in here and looked at that blasted thing.” He glanced at the mirror momentarily, lest he see the same image again.

Harry’s eyes widened. “You looked in the Mirror of Erised?”

Draco simply nodded his head. So the cursed thing had a name after all. When he looked back up it was to find Harry with a slightly cruel grin on his face. It seemed like a perverse version of the mirror Harry that had looked at him.

“What did you see Malfoy?” Harry took a step away from the wall. “Yourself actually holding the Snitch for once in your life?”

“What does it show you?” Draco asked a few moments later.

“I’m rather curious as to what you saw,” Harry said conversationally. “You tell me…” he allowed his sentence to trail off suggestively.

Draco watched as the grin became an amused smile; that sent definite shivers up his spine, though he wasn’t all too sure of the real reason behind it.

“I don’t have to tell you.”

“Fine. Bye.”

Draco watched, a slight smirk coming to face. He waited until Harry was closer to him before he spoke. “That’s it? You shouldn’t act so high and mighty, Potter. I’d like to know why you ran from here about ready to scream bloody murder with a horrified look on your face.”

Harry froze, blanching a bit more. “How did – ”

“I saw a bit more than you running from here. Tell me Potter,” he started advancing on the other boy. “Who’s ‘him’? Tell _me_ what you saw…”

Harry cringed away from him until his back hit the wall again. “I’m not telling you.” He said before muttering ‘Prat’ under his breath.

“And why not?” Draco sneered. “Scared of what it actually is?”

Harry’s eyes were now filled with anxiousness and agitation; Draco was starting to appreciate how expressive they were. “Do you really want to know what the mirror shows?” he asked in a hoarse voice.

“Enlighten me.” Draco snorted as he planted a hand by Harry’s head.

“It shows your innermost desire, the thing you wish for the most,” Harry managed a thoroughly scornful smirk. “So how was that Snitch looking?”

Draco narrowed his eyes. “And what did you see? Your face splashed across every Wizarding newspaper?”

They spent the next few minutes glaring at one another. What Harry said had to be a complete lie. Like he would ever want Scarhead of all people. So what if Harry just happened to look good all the time, ravishing even. And the way he showed every single emotion so plainly…it was rather alluring, seeing the defiance that stared right back at him…he couldn’t help but wonder what it would be like to see the light in those eyes broken by…he immediately shook off that rather foreign thought. If he was even going to find out what Harry saw in that blasted mirror he would have to meet him halfway…somewhat.

“If you tell me, I’ll tell you,” Draco paused before he scoffed, “Does that appeal to your honourable Gryffindor sensibilities?”

Harry’s eyes narrowed, with a completely Slytherin look behind them as if he were carefully weighing each word and deciding whether or not to throw it out. Draco couldn’t stop the involuntary jolt that passed through him upon seen that. It seemed like a long while before Harry nodded his head in mute agreement.

“Then on the count of three we’ll _both_ say it,” Draco said easily; there wasn’t a chance that he would actually be saying it.

Harry nodded his head once more. “I’m counting with you.”

“Whatever you like.” Draco said with a shrug.

“Thanks,” Harry had mumbled it so low under his breath that Draco wouldn’t have heard it if he weren’t so close.

“One,” they both started together. “Two, three,” and now came the shock. “I saw you and me.”

There was a momentary silence in which three things ran through Draco’s mind simultaneously. One being that Harry had actually said it. Two, being that _he_ , Draco Malfoy, had said it. Three was that he had _actually_ said it; aloud for that matter too. A furious sort of rage took hold of him as what Harry said sunk in. Apparently, the same thing occurred to Harry as his eyes sparked.

“What do _you_ mean you saw you and me!?” they both snapped at one another.

The fury seemed to grow even more in Draco’s chest forcing him to gulp for breath. How dare Harry mock him?! How dare he himself utter such a…a…blasphemous thing?! Their hatred was practically sacrosanct, it was inviolate; it never should have any element of this kind to it! Ever!

He glared down at Harry, realising that was an immediate mistake. The brunette was glaring back up at him chest heaving from what he guessed to be suppressed rage with his face flushed and lips parted slightly to allow ragged breaths.

Damn it, he was supposed to be clinging the fact that they hated one another, despised the other’s very guts. He shouldn’t have been thinking about pressing Harry up against the wall and kissing him. To feel the other boy flush against him, panting and writhing as he begged for more…

His grip on the concept of their hate started to slip further and further as his mind played along to the fantasy that was unfurling in his mind. His own breath became ragged and shortened as well and he was finding it increasingly harder to look away from Harry’s eyes. Why did they have to be so green, interesting and just so…so alive?

“What’s the matter Malfoy?” Harry said in an insinuating husky voice. “Have you ever heard the expression, ‘You hurt the ones you love’ before?”

It was that sanctimonious little smirk of Harry’s that broke Draco’s control. He had to wipe it right off his face, make him regret ever saying such a foolish, foolish thing. A tiny part of his brain was saying to hex Harry, curse him until he would be in the infirmary for at least half a year.

And that’s when he struck. Only his hands didn’t go for the wand lying in his robe pocket. No, they went to grasp Harry’s head as he kissed him fiercely, pressing him up against the wall. He certainly must have lost his mind for even trying this. Harry should be pushing him away in disgust, not holding Draco’s head and kissing him back frantically.

This was, by far, _the_ single most…

The scathing thought vanished from his mind as Harry started to rock his hips against Draco’s. He could feel the other boy’s erection through the layers of their robes and it became hard to think from the rush of sensation that decided to assault his brain at the moment. Harry was whimpering and gasping as he pulled frantically at Draco’s robes. Draco was not about to let him have his way so easily.

Draco grasped Harry’s hands and pinned them against the wall as he moved down the exposed length of neck. Harry gave a startled gasp that dissolved into a moan as Draco slithered a hand down his chest, quickly slipping the buttons free to burrow under and touch skin. Draco couldn’t help but lick his lips as he drew back to take in Harry’s exposed torso, the scarlet and gold Gryffindor tie lying flat against the tanned skin, while the clothed bulge seemed to be begging for release as Harry raised his hips. All the exposed skin seemed to glow with an ethereal sheen with the moonlight streaming in.

“Malfoy…” Harry breathed in a plaintive voice as he squirmed, trying to break free of Draco’s grip.

“So this is what you want?” Draco murmured as he bent his head. “Is this what you saw in the mirror?”

He chose that precise moment to nip and lave a nipple while sliding his hand down further to cup and gently squeeze Harry through his pants. The blood was rushing through Draco as well, pooling in his groin to create a throbbing bulge. He shifted and the material of his pants rubbed against his sensitised flesh. It didn’t help that Harry was trying to grind their hips together and his thigh kept rubbing against Draco’s groin. Suddenly, it seemed as if he needed, wanted, to feel Harry’s bare skin against his hand, not the cotton cloth. But he wouldn’t rush this in any way whatsoever.

Harry was arching his back off the wall and still squirming in an attempt to bring his body closer to Draco’s. The silly Gryffindor wasn’t about to be relieved any time soon. Draco took his time, unbuttoning Harry’s pants with one hand before he slipped it under Harry’s boxers and pulled down slowly, making sure the cloth brushed against as much skin as possible and that they were pooled around his feet. Draco had to simply pause for a moment and take in Harry’s form. The sole strip of exposed skin ran from his stretched neck all the way down to his creamy legs. It was covered in a thin film of perspiration and, combined with the moonlight streaming in, it seemed to give off an otherworldly silver sheen. What gloriously set it all off was Harry’s stiff and red cock, covered in small trails of pre-cum.

“Malfoy…” Harry breathed again, with a note of desperation in his voice.

“Just what did you see in the mirror?” Draco murmured as he ran a single finger up Harry’s cock; his own pants were growing uncomfortably tight.

All that he got in response was a low throaty moan from Harry, his hips twitching upwards towards Draco’s touch and a hand almost slipping free. Draco’s eyes narrowed as he started to loosen his tie; in no way was Harry going to touch him; no, he would be the one to make the Gryffindor scream and beg for it if need be.

“And what do you think you’re doing?” Draco whispered harshly as he swiftly bound Harry’s wrists together with his school tie. “I didn’t say you could do that…did I?”

If Draco ever needed proof that this was wanted it was in the way Harry screwed his eyes shut, gave an ecstatic moan and thrust his hips rather blindly. Draco had to close his eyes for a moment to compose himself; though that helped very little as the air was filled the heavy scent of lust and Harry’s ragged breathing. When he opened them again, he wrapped his fingers around Harry’s cock, stroking slowly as he spoke in a husky voice.

“Do you know what you look like,” he murmured right into Harry’s ear. “Hands tied, up against the wall, practically begging for my touch on your cock?”

Harry could only manage a whimper in reply as he thrust into Draco’s hand. Draco continued to stroke Harry a bit longer, making sure his fingers were well covered with the pre-cum that was leaking rather freely from Harry’s cock before he turned him around.

“What else would you take from me if I gave it?” Draco purred as he made Harry bend over and slid a slick finger down Harry’s perineum. “Would you breathe a word of it anyone else?” he nudged Harry’s legs apart and they spread willingly. “Would you even tell you little friends?” he circled Harry’s entrance slowly in teasing spirals, drawing closer and closer. “Or would it simply be your little secret?”

Harry gave a fairly audible wail as Draco slipped a finger into him, thrusting it in and out, making sure to brush the prostate lightly. The tightness in his pants was only growing worse now and would require something to relieve it soon. Harry seemed to be trying very hard to remain still but when Draco added a second finger and started moving them with a gentle scissoring motion, Harry started rocking back on them. When he added a third one, Harry gave a pleased grunt.

“Maaalfoooy…” he gasped, drawing the word out.

Draco paused for a moment to look down at Harry. The brunette’s head was bent down exposing the nape of the neck as he breathed raggedly, bracing his bound hands against the wall as he impaled himself on Draco’s fingers. His robes were hitched up, exposing the curve of his arse. Sweet Salazar, this sight alone was an aphrodisiac in and of itself: a silver frosted Harry, hands bound with Slytherin colours, cock still stiff and red, as Draco fucked him with his fingers.

“Malfoy…need…” Harry managed in a hoarse voice.

His engorged cock gave a very interested twitch at that and Draco couldn’t stop the slight moan that passed his lips. He undid the buttons, freeing his cock from the confines of his pants. Leaning forward a bit, he pressed against Harry as he slipped his fingers free and reached around to stroke Harry’s cock languidly.

“Tell me,” Draco murmured in a low voice as he thrust his hips against Harry’s in time with his strokes. “What do you need?”

“More…need more…”

“More what?” Draco trailed his lips against the back of Harry’s neck. “You’re not very clear Potter…”

Draco ran his fingers over the head of Harry’s cock, fingering the weeping slit and collecting the drops of pre-cum in one fluid motion. Harry gave a choked sob his head rolling back.

“Stop teasing…”

“And…”

“Stop teasing and,” Harry’s face went scarlet. “Fuck me.”

It was a heady mix seeing the desire, embarrassment and shame crowded on Harry’s face. Draco nibbled a gentle trail up to Harry’s earlobe, catching it in between his teeth with a stinging nip before he spoke in whispered words.

“You can beg without words, as good as a wanton slut, but the minute you say fuck, you get all…virginal on me.”

Harry’s face burned an even brighter red and Draco’s cock gave another interested twitch, this time against Harry’s arse that made them both gasp at the slight and sudden friction.

“Which one is it,” Draco breathed heavily. “There’s no such thing as a virgin whore, Potter.”

“Wh-What?” Harry stammered out in confusion.

“Slow or hard and fast. Either way, I’m not leaving until I make you scream.”

Harry gave a low moan, his forehead tilting forward to rest against the wall, as he moved his hips sharply. Draco’s eyes narrowed in pleasure as he forced his brain to continue thinking for a little bit longer; so that’s what he wanted. But a non-verbal response wasn’t going to do.

“Say it.”

“What?” Harry repeated as he looked back at the blond, confused once more.

“I want you to say what you want,” Draco growled as he leaned in and caught Harry’s mouth. When he broke off, Harry’s lips were red, swollen and being licked by a pink tongue followed by little kisses. “Tell me…” he breathed. Harry gave a moan as he tried to move his hips back against Draco’s. Draco hissed slightly, fingers still working at the tip of Harry’s cock. “Tell me…”

“Hard,” Harry choked out as Draco suddenly tightened his grip. “Hard…”

“Potter, I know you’re hard; the evidence is right in my hand.” Draco rasped out; was Harry out to test his endurance? He was certainly doing a good job of it.

“Fuck me hard!” Harry finally cried out and he thrust his hips back against Draco’s a bit savagely.

The sharp sound of flesh smacking echoed in the room, Harry’s ragged, and desperate, words, the slight rasp of his hand sliding over Harry’s bare arse…it all combined to form the most erotic thing Draco had ever heard. He drew his hand away from Harry’s cock and fisted himself a few times, making sure the pre-cum had coated his cock well. By the time he nudged the head of his cock against Harry’s entrance, the Gryffindor was pressing his forehead hard against the stone wall, fingers curling in attempt to find something to grip.

“Goddamn it, Malfoy,” Harry ground out. “Fuck me good and hard!”

“Hasty creature, aren’t you Potter,” Draco was using the last vestiges of his self-control to not slam right into warmth tempting his cock. He nudged in a little bit more, slipping past the willing ring of muscle. “Even when you decide, you beg to be fucked like a slut.”

The only sounds in the room now was their intermingled gasps and the rustle of cloth as robes brushed against one another and the green and silver tie scraped against the stones. Harry started whimpering, trying to push himself down on Draco’s cock but Draco’s hands were holding his hips fairly steady as he slowly pushed his way in. Once Draco was in to the root, he gave a ragged groan of his own, blinking to clear the clumps of hair that were plastered to his face. Draco almost came from Harry wiggling and moving against him, head thrown back, back curved with bare whispers of sound coming from his throat.

“God Potter,” Draco gasped as he pulled out slowly. “You aren’t like a wanton slut; you _are_ one.”

“Harder…” Harry said in a keening gasp before he groaned, “Har-oh, just like that.”

Draco had pushed his way back in with no warning, right to the root, a hiss clawing its way from his throat. The words of, ‘Ung, Malfoy…’ followed the hiss from Harry as well, his head turned to the side, resting on his forearm. He reached up and twisted the remaining length of his tie around his hand before planting his hand above Harry’s, the other one gripping one side of the bucking hips tightly.

Draco had always prided himself on his control and ability get exactly what he wanted. This had to be the only time when getting exactly what he wanted caused his control to fray and break very rapidly. There was no point in attempting to deny or write it off now. He was fucking Harry after spending two weeks in hell, telling himself that he wanted nothing to do with the Gryffindor.

Considering now that he was thrusting wildly into the willing and pliant body beneath him, growls coming from his throat while Harry’s cries grew louder and louder in pitch it was hard to say he hated Harry Potter.

All he knew was the almost unbelievable amount of pleasure coursing through him, setting his nerves on fire and threatening to consume him alive.

He knew the heat that he was thrusting into; it was snug, welcoming and all encompassing, he knew he never wanted to leave it, ever.

He could feel the erratic pressure changes in the very air caused by their ragged gasps and cries.

Every contraction of a muscle seemed to be laid bare for him to see, a veritable symphony playing across and underneath Harry’s exposed skin. Muted hints were barely visible under the robe.

And the way Harry was screaming, ‘Malfoy’, as he pounded into him, sounding as if he were begging to the very gods themselves for the torturous pleasure to come to its crashing end…

“Malfoy!” Harry cried out, his voice hoarse.

The faint hints of a tremor coursing through Harry were not lost to him. Bracing his weight on his hand against the wall, he reached around and stroked quickly, fingers wrapped around the slippery length as firmly as possible while he thrust even deeper into Harry.

It didn’t take long. A howl filled the room, Harry arching his back as his orgasm rippled through him. Draco could feel white-hot pulses along Harry’s cock as it spurted his release. A split second later, Harry clenched around his head and Draco gave a howl of his own to mingle with Harry’s as he thrust back into that impossible tightness, his own seed spilling out to fill the other boy.

A shake travelled through Draco’s legs. He felt like someone had hit him with a massive Jelly Legs curse and he sagged against Harry’s back, feeling that the cloth was a bit sticky with sweat. Harry trembled a bit, slumping against the wall. They sank down to the floor, Draco still embedded into Harry as he wrapped an arm around his waist, their breathing harsh and the stones cold against their exposed skin. Nothing was said for a long moment.

“M-Malfoy?” Harry’s voice was shaky, though Draco couldn’t be entirely sure if it was from hesitancy or from the orgasm. The hoarseness, he knew the cause of.

“Hm?” he grunted; he wasn’t about to trust his vocal chords fully at the moment.

“The mirror…did you really?” he asked in between gasps.

“Did you?” he replied, moving his thumb slightly.

Harry mumbled something so low under his breath that Draco didn’t catch it.

“Pardon?”

“Yes.” Harry said in small voice.

Draco snorted “You pick a fine time to be shy; you’re practically in my lap and my cock is still up your arse.”

“You put it there!” Harry retorted hotly, twisting a bit.

A stinging reply was going to come from Draco’s mouth, but the sensation of Harry turning while still on him, made a strangled sound come from his throat. Harry huffed a bit while shifting as if trying to get comfortable. Draco closed his eyes and let his head fall back against the wall, harsh breaths coming from his throat. Salazar, he was getting hard again while still _inside_ Harry. He didn’t dare open his eyes yet; Harry was still moving and pushing him while disentangling the tie from his fingers and binding it around his wrists. Yes, he would not open his eyes yet; he just might see something that would make him come again. This only seemed to be reaffirmed when he felt his back against the wall, arms being stretched upwards and pinned in place. When he dared to open his eyes once more, he found Harry smirking down at him in amusement, straddling his lap. His wrists were most certainly bound but not with his tie, with the scarlet and gold Gryffindor tie. His tie was draped around Harry’s neck as if had always been there and wasn’t out of place. He glanced down and saw small rivulets of his own seed, leaking from Harry and snaking their way over his own pale hips. He groaned and closed his eyes again; in this case, it was terrible to be right.

“Malfoy…” Harry purred.

“W-What?” he managed in a hoarse voice, feeling his cock start to throb again.

Harry’s smirk turned devious. “I have a small proposition for you…”

Draco groaned and ground his head back against the wall as Harry moved and rose his hips, riding Draco for a moment. He had a very good idea of what it was. And he knew that he would accept.


End file.
